


The Forbidden Fruit

by Silver_Gold_Wolf



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Branch is the Omega, Dom!Poppy, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Poppy is the Alpha ofc, Sub!Branch, Unplanned Pregnancy, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Gold_Wolf/pseuds/Silver_Gold_Wolf
Summary: As the Trolls' heat season rapidly approaches, Princess Poppy has to pick her mate for life, his Queen or King, between all the Betas and Omegas of the Village. Well, all but one; Branch.During a violent storm, she finds herself stuck in a cave with the grumpy survivalist who, ironically, is an Omega.An Alpha and an Omega stuck together, without food, without water and approaching the overwhelming heat... what could go wrong?





	The Forbidden Fruit

The climate was incredibly hot and sunny that morning, a light and calming breeze was blowing on the Princess’ slim body, that shook with joy and sincere pecker: it was a really nice day, she would have lied on that smooth rock forever, if she could. Poppy closed her pink eyes and grinned, before stretching her tired muscles, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her fluffy skin, until a familiar voice called her. “Good morning, dad! How are you? Did you sleep well?” Poppy happily asked, jumping off the boulder and greeting her old parent. “Organizing the celebration must have been difficult. You should rest today.”.

“'morning, my dear Poppy. I slept very well, don’t worry about that, I’m old but not tired.” the experienced and wise King smiled to his beloved daughter, opening his arms and hugging her tightly to his chest. “And yes, organizing the whole thing was pretty exhausting, but I’m alright. It’s not the first time I do this, and your old man has still some energy!” he joked and laughed softly, rubbing the Princess’ arched back with his left hand in an affectionate and paternal way. When his laugher slowly decreased, more and more, he continued his speech. “Are you ready for tomorrow, my dear? You know what you have to do, am I right? If you’d prefer to join the annual celebration, that would be fine and I would easily find a substitute…”.

“Yeah, yeah, I will be fine. I’m a strong and grown-up Alpha by now, and I’m the future Queen as well. I know my responsibilities, and I just have to keep an eye on my beloved kids with my friend Creek, after all. No big deal at all. I love my class, I want to do this, really!” Poppy shook her head with decision, refusing that act of nepotism, she didn’t want to be favored: she was the future Queen, and she had her duties to fulfill. Whatever they are, duties are duties, and you must make sacrifices sometimes. “Don’t worry. I’ll take part in the annual celebration next year maybe. I will find my own mate sooner or later, and remember that I’m still young. And well… we both know who my mate is probably gonna be.”.

“You will surely find a mate, ‘cause you are a beautiful, altruist and kind girl, and I’m so proud of you. And yes, my sweet Poppy, I’m happy with your choice: Creek would be a great companion for you and well, if you’re so sure about this and if he makes you happy, I’m just glad for you. You two have my blessing.” King Peppy smiled, kissing his daughter’s forehead and making her giggle a little, she was relieved to have her father’s consent. “Anyway, thank you very much Poppy, we just can’t have those kids running around the place or screaming while young Trolls are courting each other with songs and dance moves.”.

“Ahaha yeah, that wouldn’t be that good indeed. I understand this daddy, no need to explain to me.” Poppy snickered with amusement, imagining the hilarious scenario. Nah, that wouldn’t be bad, that would be a _disaster_. “Now if you excuse me dad, I really need to go. I promised my friends I would meet them in front of the square, to hang out a little or something, and it’s getting late. See ya later, I love you!”.

“Bye, have fun! And be back before it gets too dark!” King Peppy let his beloved daughter go, waving goodbye and watching her run in the grassy streets, jumping and humming loudly, full of energy and life. Yes, Poppy was indeed a true Alpha, outside and inside, Peppy didn’t have to worry.

 

“Poppy! Finally! You’re here, we were waiting for you.” Cooper greeted his best friend with enthusiasm, hopping and rearing on the ground, evidently in a very good mood. Well, typical for an energetic Omega like him, Fuzzbert and Biggie.“I heard from Creek that you won’t come to the celebration tomorrow… dealing with the kids, right?”.

“Pff, Poppy doesn’t need to come there and woo someone, she has all the Omegas and Betas at her feet! She will find a mate in a single, quick blink, am I right Pops? I guess Smidge and I will be the only Alpha females of our group tomorrow… and well, at least Guy Diamond is an Alpha as well, let’s make a trio!” Suki winked and chuckled, punching the Princess’ shoulder in a friendly way, trying to cheer her up. “But we’ll miss ya, girl. _And… just between us…_ ” the red dj whispered to the pink Troll’s ear, trusting her completely. _“I’m planning to court GD tomorrow. I… think it’s time to risk it all, am I right?”._

“ _Really!? That’s wonderful, you made up your mind! I’m so happy!”_ Poppy almost squealed, too excited for her friend, hugging her bestie tightly and wishing her good luck. _“I’m sure everything will be ok, he’ll love your songs!”._

“ _I sure hope so, Pops. You know how fancy that Omega is, I know it will be hard… but I’m positive.”_ the musician blushed a little, her numerous freckles almost invisible now, rubbing her nape with a sweaty hand and looking at her light blue love interest for a brief moment, smiling softly as she did so.

“Well, Poppy surely has all the Betas and Omegas at her feet, willing to be chosen as her mate…” Satin suddenly intruded on the silent debate, pointing a light pink finger to a dark figure not so far away from them. “… except that one, the grump.”.

“… Branch? Oh, hey Branch!” the Princess turned and took notice of the grey Troll, who was quickly collecting sticks and eating nutritious berries near the bushes. He seemed in a hurry. “Branch, why don’t you join us? We’re talking about-”.

 

“You are talking about tomorrow, yeah, I know. I’m not going to that stupid celebration, if that’s what you wanna hear.” Branch rolled his eyes and huffed, grabbing a few fruits and throwing them into an amateur backpack, sniffing around and searching for more supplies. “I _do not_ need a mate, not now, not ever.”.

“What? You’re not coming? But you could find a good Alpha and there will be singing, dancing and-” Poppy tried to explain herself, taking a step forward with her usual, big and reassuring smile, and putting a smaller hand on the male’s tough back.

“I said no!” Branch literally barked, jumping backward and getting all defensive. “Listen Princess, I might be an Omega, but I don’t need an Alpha in my life! I don’t need a mate! And I don’t need anyone in my life! I am _strong,_ unlike the other Omegas, all fluffy and cuddly.” he clarified his position, staring at the girl’s magenta eyes. “And I’m going into heat in a week anyway, I just want to prepare my nest now. I can’t stay outside, I don’t wanna risk.” Branch concluded his harsh speech, turning his back and quickly walking away without saying a word.

It was true. Branch was an uncommon Omega: he was taller, stronger, more muscular and tougher, and he was also stubborn, independent and proud like an Alpha, a good leader. Poppy just couldn’t spot Branch in heat, during his most private moment, lying on his quite chubby belly on a soft nest, all sweaty and writhing, desperately calling, no, begging for an Alpha, with his tongue sticking out, drooling on the dirty sheets and viscous, scented slick dripping from his intimate opening… Wait, what was she thinking!? Her dominating side was screaming inside of her, wild and uncontrolled, and maybe those thoughts were just due to the natural and ancestral attraction between an Alpha and an Omega… but this wasn’t the first time, especially with Branch around, but usually her “ideas” were innocent or at least not so explicit and lewd.

 

“Pff, forget about him, Poppy! It’s not that he doesn’t want a mate, simply no one wants him! Who would want an Omega, a Troll… like him?” Chenille shrugged, shaking her head and making a funny face, making fun of the grey survivalist. “If someone tried to woo him or worse, mount him and mate with him, that grump would bite their face off!”.

Everybody bursted out laughing 'cause yeah, that was exactly what would happen, Branch’s reactions were pretty predictable. “Ahah, totally!” Guy Diamond sang and crossed his glittery arms, amused. “Aaaanyway guys, what about the fun!? I found a good spot near the river, would you like to go there? We could swim, eat and sing together, and Creek is already there in meditation, he said that the pure water has beneficial effects on the psyche.”.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Suki immediately agreed, following her group of friends and looking back at the pink Princess who was still there, standing with a blank expression, visibly pensive and slightly worried. “… Are you ok, Poppy? You joining us?”.

“O-oh, of course, I’m coming, I’m coming!” the pink girl cleared her dry throat, snapping out of that state and waddling next to the colorful musician, giving her a reassuring grin. “I’m perfectly fine, do not worry about me. Let’s get to the others.”.

Poppy could lie to her best friend, but she couldn’t lie to herself, she knew what was wrong: she could smell Branch’s heat pheromones and that scent, that tempting scent, seemed stuck in the back of her head.

* * *

 

“ _Of course.”_ Branch thought with evident irritation and huffed, looking at the grey sky full of storm clouds, all of them more than ready to become rain, and very soon. _“Yesterday the climate was nice and sunny and today, when I need to get more berries, supplies and sticks out in the woods, the weather sucks!”_ the grey Troll shook his big head, picking up branches and fruits, eating a few of them quickly: he wanted to return to his safe and hidden bunker as soon as possible, storms were very dangerous for tiny-little Trolls like him _. “Anyway, what’s wrong this year? I can’t find a lot of food out there, just disgusting berries, bark and roots. Raspberries, blueberries currants and blackberries, which I love, are gone! Ugh… Maybe it’s just a bad season, but I’ll keep an eye on this area.”._

Branch deposited a lot of long sticks inside a near cave, so the thin wood wouldn’t get sodden from the rain and then, almost unconsciously, began to weave them with attention and interest. _“I could make a rather nice nest for my heat, with these…”_ the survivalist admitted and smiled softly, feeling a strange but familiar warmth in his groin area and the strong urge to built a big, comfortable nest… Wait, what!? Nest thoughts? That was odd, usually he had those compelling instincts when he was about to go into… _“… Heat. My heat, so soon?! It can’t be, I still have six days! … right!?”_ the grey Troll panicked, starting to shake with fear and discomfort; that crazy-prepared guy knew his body completely, and he could even feel something wet and sticky starting to drip between his thighs. No, Branch just couldn’t go into heat _now_ : he was outside, in the scary woods, his scent was going to become so MUCH stronger and that was going to attract wild animals, ready to eat him, and defending himself would have been very hard, if not impossible. Have you ever seen a Troll in heat? It’s just a clumsy, rolling and whiny bunch of hormones, asking nothing more but to mate with someone, anyone. An easy prey who would even _scream and beg_ to get the attention of a nearby Alpha, not caring about the consequences. _“O-ok, I need to stay sharp. I’m i-in pre-heat, no doubts about it, so I still have some time, maybe and hour…? I-I can try to walk and g-go home… but my bunker is t-too far. Dammit, I’m an idiot, and my body is an idiot as well!”_ the black haired Troll cursed and mentally slapped himself, falling on the ground and panting, his brain screaming and ordering him to make a nest, and quickly, his hips griding against the hard soil _._ What was he going to do!? There wasn’t no escape from that situation, he was screwed!

The angry and grumbling sky decided for him: the wind changed direction all of the sudden, carrying Branch’s strong smell with itself, and a few, heavy raindrops started to fall: the storm had arrived, and he was stuck there, totally doomed.

 

“Kids, stay very close to me, we need to return to the Village now! A storm is coming, we better move.” Poppy protectively called her beloved class, a little worried, a cold and almost freezing breeze hitting her small form. She immediately shut her magenta eyes when her fluffy hair got in her orbs, painfully. “Creek, are all the kids here? Are we missing someone?”.

“No Poppy, they’re all here, don’t worry. We’ll make it.” Creek nodded, calm as usual, patting the back of the smaller ones and guiding them towards the big group. “Come on children, let’s just go. Your moms and dads must be very concerned at this point.”.

“Today, of all days! The whole celebration will be ruined by all this rain!” the pink Princess complained, disappointed, thinking about her poor friends and the long-awaited celebration. “My dad worked so hard on it, as usual, I can’t believe this…”.

“It’s not true. We have our resistant pods, Princess. I’m sure that our friends can woo each other even inside their safe and warm houses.” the zen-Troll smiled softly and joked, booping her darker and smaller nose and trying to cheer her up. “It adds some deserved privacy, don’t you think? It won’t be so bad, my dear.”.

“Pff, maybe you’re right, nothing will stop us. I’ll bring the kids inside my pod, are you coming? We can sing, tell stories and-” Poppy snickered, looking at the green grass with serious eyes and feeling the wind changing direction once again, blowing right in her face and letting her smell-… The pink female’s pupils dilated when a delicious scent, a perfect mix of heat hormones and body fluids, penetrated inside her nostrils, filling her lungs and waking her instincts up. Her body became hot and sweaty, releasing its own hormones, and the royal female felt something thick starting to push its was down between her lower lips, leaving her breathless and confused (Quick technical explanation: Alpha females have a penis. Yeah, they do. It’s “hidden” inside their vagina, and it comes out when the Alpha needs to reproduce, or more simply, when she’s very horny). “… Creek… what’s this strange smell…?”.

“Umh? A strange smell, you say? What do you mean? I can only smell flowers, nothing new or strange.” the purple Troll tilted his head, trying to sniff, not really understanding or noticing her arousal. Of course, the Princess thought a bit carelessly, Creek was a Beta, and Betas couldn’t smell the heat of Omegas, or the rut of Alphas. “Poppy? Are you ok? You’re quivering… and panting! You aura’s upset and your chakra is leaking out. What’s wrong? … Poppy? Poppy, where are you going? Come back, it’s too dangerous, you’ll drown if you stay outside! And what about the children?” Creek tried to talk some sense into her, but in vain, and just watched her run away with great speed, into the forest. _“… What’s happening…?”._

Poppy was running and smelling the air nonstop, the Princess didn’t even know why exactly, she just felt the urge to reach the source of that exciting perfume, soon. And considering the actual state of her “little buddy”, half-hard and throbbing between her legs, she guessed that her body wanted to have its way with him, whoever he was. Yeah, _he_ : Poppy could smell male pheromones, and that Troll in question was near in her opinion. Licking her dry lips, she sniffed once more, finally discovering where the Omega was: a cave, a little, underground cave, just a few feet away from her. Walking slowly and carefully, the Alpha female decided to enter, trying not to scare the Troll who was stuck inside.

 

“Poppy?”.

“Branch?”.

Their eyes’ colors, Branch’s were ones teary and pleading, melted into each other’s, pink with light blue, and the two immediately approached each other, a bit overwhelmed by the will to mate and reproduce, but still sane enough to contain their lowest instincts.

The Alpha Princess sniffed him for a brief moment, and then declared: “Y-you’re in pre-heat… What are you d-doing here? We must split up right now, a storm is coming, we’ll be stuck! I-if you go into heat with me around, I won’t be able to-!”.

A strong and loud thunder, followed by a violent shower of rain, hit the grassy and green fields, making them jump in fear.

“I… I think it’s t-too late for that, as you see we’re already stuck. Why the fuck did you come here!? You’re darn scent is just making this worse!” Branch panted out loudly, bending on his knees and drooling on the ground, sometimes arching his back: strong waves and painful cramps gnawed his spine, as he looked at Poppy with desperation and need. “I don’t k-know how much longer my clarity will last… but we both must stay away from each other, ok? I-I’ll try to hold it in…” the survivalist tried to said, sounding even more woozy and incoherent. “I-I just…”.

Poppy just observed him for a few moments, before taking a brave step forward, sinking her face into the grey Troll’s neck, curious: she was just too young and inexperienced, and young Alphas aren’t too good in holding back their urges. The royal, pink Troll started to lick and nuzzle the thin skin of the Omega’s neck, attracted to his smell, pushing the guy’s form on the cold and wet ground.

“P-Poppy wait… we can’t…” Branch tried to weakly push her away, but his usually strong arms were too weak right now and his traitors leg were already tightly wrapped around the Princess’ waist, his groin rubbing against her evident and fully-hard bulge. The sound of the rain covered the survivalist’s moans and whines and, if one minute earlier he was rejecting her attentions and advances, now Branch was exposing his sweaty nape and throat, accepting the mating and gritting his teeth.

If Mother Nature, the case and the destiny wanted them to come together in the most intimate way, so it would have been.

* * *

**WARNING: NSFW.**

Branch let out a small mewl as the Princess’ reproductive appendage slipped with incredible ease into his bigger and tougher body, that trembled and shivered with great pleasure, welcoming its new and only Alpha. The grey Troll used his strong arms to steady himself but, since Poppy was very light and her weight was almost imperceptible on his back, he didn’t need to use a lot of energy to support her. “P-Poppy please, just move…” the male begged her with a shaky tone, impatient and with his mind blurred by hormones and primordial instinct to be bred and reproduce.

The two didn’t know what they were doing exactly, it was all wrong and too fast in Poppy’s opinion. Where was the courting? The singing? The intimacy? The gifts and attentions an Alpha was supposed to give an Omega to ask him or her out? The pink girl was a future Queen, she was going to be the leader of her Village, and she knew she had to choose a deserving and fair companion who would have ruled by her side forever, but now… she was choosing Branch. Or better, her impelling lust was choosing and willing to claim that grumpy Troll once for all. The bond between an Alpha and an Omega was a very powerful union, in fact it always lasted a lifetime: no way out, no way on Earth to break it unless the death of one of the parts. Until death do us apart, right?

There was a good motivation on why all the Omegas in heat had to stay inside their homes during the spring season, safely hidden inside their pods (or inside a bunker, in this particular case): Alphas, males or females, went absolutely nuts around Omegas without a mate, so crazy and unstoppable that they would have mated the needy stranger in question, and without a second thought.

Yeah, they really didn’t realize what was going to happen, the only thing they cared about in that moment was _how_ to finish what they’ve just started, and as quickly as they could. Yup, the first mating had to be pretty fast, a minute or two of thrusting would have been enough, because an Omega wasn’t technically considered “taken” until the Alpha’s knot and mating bite, the irrefutable emblems of the carnal and eternal union between the two creatures. Sometimes, especially if the intercourse happened outside or worst among other Trolls (a very rare thing nowadays, they were a civilized and decent community!), another aspiring mate could have easily attacked and challenged the Alpha in that vulnerable phase, trying to get the Omega using the violence.

 

Poppy knew on the inside that something like that wasn’t going to happen at all, no one would have stolen Branch from her, after all they were stuck in an underground cave, all alone during a wild storm, and she trusted her people blindly. But, as a matter of fact, the instinct of protection was written, no carved, in her DNA; she just felt the urge to knot and bite the grey Troll, right there and right then. The Princess was an Alpha after all, and she was going to behave as one.

The Alpha female, hearing her soon-to-be-mate pleading with such desperation and need, pleased his request with joy, starting to move her slim hips quickly against his behind. Poppy could smell his natural lubricant around her now exposed member and trickling down his thighs, dripping on the hard ground and expanding its delicious scent in the air, inebriating her and forcing her form to go harder and faster.

“O-oh, fuck! Like this, don’t stop!” Branch moaned loudly, his reticence and decency completely gone at this point, his light blue eyes shut tightly and his quivering legs parting just a little more, making a bit room for Poppy in a silent gesture of pure trust and encouragement. The male’s hands scratched the smelly soil harshly when the tip of the Princess’ appendage hit a particular spot inside of him, a sensitive and private place reachable only when the grey survivalist was in heat. “K-knot me… knot me now!” he drooled, feeling her whole weight on his back and lifting his pelvis as much as he could, clarifying his urges and lowering his head, exposing and offering his nape to the Princess, accepting her as official mate.

It all happened in just a few seconds, nobody really knew how many; Poppy let out a loud a moan as she strongly sank her round teeth in the back of his neck, keeping him completely still during the delicate process, drawing tiny and bloody cuts on his grey and sweaty skin, leaving a deep wound that would have broken two scent glands and become a scar. _The_ scar, also called the Bite, proof that the Omega was now taken for good, forever.

Branch himself let out a scream when he came, spurting out infertile semen from his own manhood, his piercing sound turning into wails and whines of pain as the knot started to form and swell into his unprepared body, stretching his narrow flesh without mercy. He even tried to move forward towards the exit of the cave, running away from that unpleasant sensation and preferring the rain over that excruciating pain, but no use: their pelvis were firmly attacked to each other, they were stuck. Tied together by that damned knot, that would have lasted twenty-thirty minutes minimum. The only reasonable thing to do was waiting patiently for it to fade naturally.

 

The survivalist just collapsed on the ground, giving up and feeling dead tired, shivering as the Princess herself, his future Queen, started to release her own, fertile seed into him, letting out tiny moans with her beautiful and always happy voice. He had to admit that he felt so much better than before, the heavy pressure in his groin area was finally gone, and he sighed with satisfaction when Poppy started to enegically lick his bloody nape, cleaning it up and trying to disinfect it. The pink Troll’s instinct to take good care of her new mate had appeared after their union, and Branch could almost hear her talking about bringing him food and fresh water with herself. “Stay here… don’t go out to do something stupid or drown. It’s too dangerous, and I’ll need you again in an hour or two…” the male breathed weakly, starting to fall asleep against her. “… don’t leave.”.

“I won’t, Branch.” the pink Alpha replied sweetly, nuzzling against him once again, rubbing their naked bodies to warm them up a little. “I’ll be here.”.

* * *

 

“There must be a way out, somewhere between this rocks…” Branch was walking around the cave with nervous movements, his limbs tensed and still affected by his heat, the storm echoing in his pointy ears, thunder and lightning made him wince twice. “It has been raining since yesterday, we can’t just stay here, mating and losing energies, without food.” he shakily explained, trying to find a solution. But apparently, there was no solution, they were stuck. Doomed.

The survivalist knew that if they tried to get out right then, the wind would have wiped them out in a blink, or the water would have made them drown in a few seconds. It was too risky, but even resting there, doing absolutely nothing but coupling repeatedly, was dangerous.

He needed to eat something and soon, the grey Troll was starving and he could feel his stomach growling and his knees trembling a tiny little every time he stood up. He needed to get the energies he lost back, and since he was an Omega and Poppy was an Alpha, and since the only activity they had was having sex at all hours… damn, he could have been pregnant at this point. Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. Well, at least the situation couldn’t get worse, Branch thought.

“Branch, please, pace yourself and get some rest, you need it. There’s nothing we can do, except waiting of course.” Poppy spoke silently (Poppy was actually silent!?) from a cramped corner, her naked and pink form was still sweaty and shaking from their last, passionate round. “I know it’s a bad situation and that we need to return to the Village, but how do you think I feel now? I am failing my duties as an Alpha, I should be the one providing you warmth, food and water during the heat.” she pouted in a childish way, staring at the muddy ground and feeling rather guilty about that. Every time she heard him lick his lips, groan because of the frustration or his stomach growling with hunger, the sensation just became worse: the Princess’ instincts were screaming at her to calm her mate down, to take care of him and satisfy his needs. But she couldn’t, and that was what hurt the most. “Lay here with me, please?”.

 

Seeing her worried-sick expression calmed Branch a bit, or better, he was trying to appear calmer in Poppy’s eyes. The black haired male approached the royal girl and gently nuzzled against her smaller form, trying to warm her up as well while enjoying her familiar scent, that beloved and attractive smell Branch had on his own fluffy skin at this point.

“Second day of heat, uh? The most intense, as I recall. How are you feeling, Branchie?” the Princess joked with a smug smile, pinning him down playfully and resting her shoulders on his tough chest, her magenta orbs observing him with caring and deep emotion. Poppy was trying to distract that grey paranoid, but playing around with him was also very fun. “I sense that you’ll need me again very, very soon… Oh my, I’m starting to suppose that you’re a greedy one, the twenty-three rounds we had aren’t enough? I so, so wish you could smell yourself right now, ‘cause your scent is _delicious_.”.

“U-umh…” Branch blushed heavily and stuttered like a total idiot, looking away and almost hiding his face into his fluffy, black hair. “I am fully in heat right now Poppy, it’s not like I can control myself or stop my organism from producing hormones and liquids… I-if this bothers you or you don’t want to mate _that_ much, I guess it won’t be hard to resist, I’ll sleep alone in the back of the cave and I will be totally ok. Don’t worry about that, this way my scent-”.

“Woah, woah, slow down there, I was just kidding!” the pink Troll laughed happily and stuck her tongue out, then she quickly kissed the survivalist’s lips to shut him up, rubbing his right cheek at the same time. “Branch, com'on. I am here for everything you need, ok? Mating, warmth, talking, cuddling. Besides…” Poppy winked in a rather naughty way, pushing her now visible reproductive organ against his chubby hip and whispering in his sensitive ears. “It doesn’t look like I am complaining about your needs, right? What do you say, crazy-prepared guy? Wanna start the morning with some fun? Wanna warm up?”.

 

Branch’s heavy body literally shivered when his mate pronounced those sweet and exciting words all around his erogenous zone, the grey fluff/hair that covered his limbs stood on end as he positioned himself for the mating, raising his behind provocatively.

“Not like this Branch, not this time at least. Time to spice up things a little here!” Poppy chuckled lovingly, grabbing the survivalist’s right arm and making him roll over, so he was lying on his back with his embarrassed and rather surprised face staring at hers. The Princess slowly positioned herself between his legs, smirking. “I want to look at you.”.

“Y-you want to…? Dammit Poppy, why can’t we do it naturally, like everyone else!? This is fucking embarrassing!” the Omega gulped silently and curled up a little, trying to keep his cool and trying not to appear too vulnerable.

“Oh shut up grumpy, you are gonna love this.” the Alpha female replied, bending over and slipping into him with a firm and simple thrust, sighing out deeply when she was all inside, completely buried into his welcoming most intimate part. Poppy re-opened her bright pink eyes to look into Branch’s light blue ones, but she found them tightly closed, kinda funny wrinkles forming around his eyelids, and spotted his rather sharp teeth biting his own lower lip in order to keep his strong moans in. “Let them out. Don’t hold back.” the Princess almost begged, starting to rock her pelvis slowly at first.

The grey Troll yelped, enraptured with so many good emotions, wrapping his legs around her waist and his arms around her shoulders, needing and craving some support. All his strenght, his experience, his pride, his skills, his surly personality; Branch put them all aside, in that moment he simply was a person who needed the love and the closeness of his lover during that intimate and beautiful moment.

 

Their bodies joined together once again that rainy morning, their messy hair twirled around each other’s and their colorful eyes never looked the other way, too lost in the sensation. The Alpha female liked that method of mating, or making love as she loved to say all the time: maybe doing it from behind was considered “natural” or “comfortable”, but like this, facing her beloved mate, she could completely _melt_ with him.

That way, Poppy could watch Branch’s reactions to every single thrust, to every single touch, she could see him gently gasp or whine everytime she hit a sensitive spot, she could see him grit his teeth, trying to scratch the dirty soil with sweaty and shaky hands, she could hear him whispering her name over and over, almost like a mantra, and most important she could see his expression showing pure bliss, and nothing else but wonderful emotions.

“Poppy, _please_.” the survivalist moaned with such desperation, too enraptured to actually elaborate a sensible sentence, but absolutely able to show what he needed. His strong pelvis was smashing against her thinner one, helping the royal pink Troll with the movements and taking her deeper, as deep as he could. “I… I need to…” he mewled out with some effort, shutting his eyes and groaning, feeling very close to his peak.

“I know, I know…” Poppy smiled a little and breathed heavily, her magenta orbs half-lidded since she was enjoying their carnal union as much as him, speeding up for the last time and giving him everything she had, using her last drop of strength and energy to form a new knot. They would have had plenty of time to rest, after that. It wasn’t like they had a place to go.

Finally, after just a few seconds, the two mates came almost at the same time, a loud and sudden thunder covered their cracked voices, their moist foreheads pressing together tightly as they held each other in a close and protective grip, and the Princess’ ears were wide open to catch every single whisper, every moan, every yelp, everything at-

 

The pink Troll’s jaw almost dropped when she realized that Branch actually screamed in pure pleasure, for the first time. Maybe the grey Omega believed, or at least hoped, that the thunder would have covered completely that gesture, but evidenly he forgot that they were also face to face, just a few centimetres apart. It fact, it was impossible not to notice his mouth opening to let out loud groans and wails, showing the teeth he sunk right into her tender neck to compose himself. An Omega marking an Alpha? Well, that was new.

The sound of it made Poppy shiver with great pride, and feeling him shaking violently under her weight just added the required arousal to make the Alpha join the Omega in his ecstasy, freezing and tensing her elegant back as she spurted her warm seed inside of the survivalist, successfully breeding him.

“Ah… gosh…” the Princess wheezed with a slight grin painted on her face, perceiving the knot forming and tying them together, this time in a more cramped position that made the pink Troll laugh with her heart, playful as usual. “Ahah, I guess missionary isn’t that good when it comes to knotting, uh?”.

“That was an awful idea, Poppy. Now we have to stay here for half an hour, in this uncomfortable and kinda painful position.” Branch replied with a grumpy voice, regaining his sanity pretty quickly after that strong orgasm and laying down completely, almost knocked out. “There’s a good motivation on why we always mate with the Alpha on the Omega’s back.”.

“Oh, shut up, we’re fine and you loved what I did.” Poppy rolled her pink eyes teasingly, crawling on his chest with attention and resting her exhausted form on it, leaning and kissing his big nose. “There. Better, grump?”.

“Mhh…” a low groan came as a reply, but the grey male didn’t even try to push her off and just said: “Never heard about personal space?”.

“Nope, never heard of it! Besides, we don’t need personal space! We are mates!” the Princess chuckled happily, her tiredness disappearing in a blink. How the hell could she be so active and full of energies!? Always!? “And besides, just a few moments ago you weren’t exactly minding about being close to-… Branch! Look, look outside! The rain! It has stopped!” she immediately shouted when she noticed that detail, pointing the outside of the cave with a finger: the storm was gone, the wind was just a feeble breeze now. “We can go home when we’ll separate!”.

 

“… Poppy…” Branch whispered in the silence, thinking about it with more attention and realism, toning down her enthusiasm. “What will the others think about this…?”.

* * *

 

A cold and terrible silence was inexorably filling the empty cave as Poppy watched her new, grey mate lying miserably on the dirty and still moist ground, sadly unable to get up and evidently worn out, exhausted, skinny, without any energy or a grain of determination left inside. Who could blame him, after all? Them both hadn’t eaten in entire days, the impelling heat that still affected the two slightly had erased all their strength, their hipbones were disgustingly visible, along with a strange and tiny swelling around Branch’s belly. Could that be that he was…? “Branch please, we must find the others and go home… if you follow me now, we’ll be ok in no time! Come on, just one last effort! I’m begging you, come with me! I am not gonna leave you behind!” the Princess implored with a very worried tone, trying to help the black haired Troll up, but without success: the survivalist’s still chubby face fell down once more, she couldn’t get reactions from him. “Branch be real, you’re starving, we both are! Just another day and we’ll surely perish here! I… I will go around to get you some food, just hang on, ok?” the pink female ran towards the forest without saying another word, choosing not to waste any more, precious time and reluctantly leaving her Omega all alone, frantically looking all around herself and searching for something good and nutritious to chew on. _“I need to hurry, he is gonna die if I don’t find something edible very soon, and I could die too out here… but I don’t care about myself right now, Branch needs the food more than I do, he could be expecting our offspring at this point and he’s already far too undernourished and in a very bad state.”._

 

Poppy’s stomach immediately complained, overbearing, turning painfully and grumbling loudly, encouraging her to find some grub as soon as possible and forcing the Princess to grab her own abdomen and grit her rounded teeth, in pain. “F-fuck, Branch would find a lot of supplies in a single blink… he is way better than me in this particular area, in the woods… what kind of Alpha am I? I can’t even help and feed my own mate, I failed…” the female mumbled with guilt and sorrow, her head starting to spin a little as she kept walking without taking a single break, lifting her neck from time to time, hoping to find something interesting or appetizing. Nothing in sight, of course.

As she stubbornly proceeded, her poor view was suddenly covered by thousands of throbbing black and white dots, making it impossible for the royal girl to orient herself or even stand in a vertical and correct position, her confused orbs blinking a couple of times before she ruinously collapsed in the short and wet grass, completely exposed to dangers and predators around the unknown and wild area. _“W-what’s wrong with my body? Why can’t I get up, why can’t I move a single muscle? Am I dead?”_ Poppy practically talked to herself, using her trembling hands to regain her essential balance, failing once more and officially giving up, accepting her sad fate.

Well, it was all over, she supposed. It was all fading, dissipating, vanishing forever… her whole life was gone, useless, shattered just like that, like a piece of fragile glass. But just a moment before the darkest obscurity embraced her motionless limbs and dragged her into an endless oblivion, the pink haired Princess swore she heard a familiar voice coming from afar.

“There she is, I found her, I found the Princess! Quick, we must bring her home, she looks very bad!”.

 

Poppy didn’t know how long she had been there, sleeping on her comfortable and familiar bed, and sincerely she didn’t care that much about it. Her pink blanket wrapped around her warm form, her fluffy, colorful pillow under her blurred head, the cozy mattress against her aching back; everything was so perfect, the only thing the royal female missed was her mate’s attractive warmth and scent… wait, where was-!? “Branch!? Branch! Branch, where are you!?” she immediately sat up and opened her bright magenta eyes, calling her beloved companion and panting heavily, showing evident stress, irritability, fear and aggression towards every possible enemy or opposing. “Branch, answer me!”.

Because of her noisy yelling, King Peppy woke up from his half-sleep, jumping a little on his ancient, wooden chair but relieved to see that his daugther was safe and sound, hugging her very close to his chest, refusing to let her go. “Poppy, darling, you are alright! I was so worried about you, the whole Village was worried sick as well! You slept for five, endless days, we thought you would never wake up… how are you? Does something hurt!?”.

The Princess reciprocated the lovely gesture almost subconsciously, internally ecstatic and excited to see her parent again, but still desperately trying to find Branch. Her natural instinct was screaming, and there was nothing worse than an hormonal Alpha, during the rut no less, under pressure and far from her/his mate. “Daddy! Where’s Branch!? Where is him, is he still alive!?” the pink haired Troll questioned, agitated, frowning deeply and shaking slightly in the old man’s weak arms, afraid of the possible answer.

 

“Calm down, Poppy. He is perfectly fine: we found him unconscious, hungry and disoriented near to an isolated cave, he must have tried to follow you right after you left. He woke up three days ago, we gave him food, water and took care of his needs.” the King rubbed her back gently, speaking those true and reassuring words, then he cleared his dry throat and almost looked away, ashamed. “So, umh… you’ve mated with Branch in the last few days, uh? Well thinking about it, honestly, my question was kinda rhetorical… he told me everything after a lot of convincing, besides the love bite he had on his nape spoke for him, actually. And I guess you should be informed about something very important for you and for the whole reign…” the orange Troll smiled and sighed out kindly, holding Poppy’s smaller hands with emotion and anticipation painted on his wrinkled face. “… he’s pregnant, Poppy. Congratulations and felicitations from me and the whole kingdom, in just a week or maybe a bit less your mate will give you a beautiful child.”.

The Princess’ jaw dropped for a moment, betraying her shock, but then a big grin enlightened her slim and freckled visage. Alright, maybe their new and indissoluble bond was originated under strange and unusual circumstances, but a baby was always a good thing… right? “B-Branch is seriously expecting an offspring? Really!? Where is he now? I wanna be with him, lead me to him, dad!” the always happy female jumped out the bed, not feeling tired or knackered at all anymore.

“He is in the other room. You shall see him right now, if that pleases you”.

 

In the other room, Branch was quietly sitting down on his own mattress, looking outside the pod’s tiny “window”, an enigmatic expression painted on his chubby face as his pointy, left ear shifted, catching the door’s almost imperceptible squeak. “Poppy. You are finally up.” the Omega greeted her, rapidly standing up and showing a bit of joy in seeing his Alpha, those emotions surpassed by the male’s usual anxiety and concern. “The whole village is waiting for you and me, right outside the front door. I guess they found out what happened in that cave, uh? I can imagine they didn’t come here to congratulate us, especially your friends. The twins look pretty irritated.” the survivalist sarcastically shrugged, crossing his strong arms and staring at his swollen belly, resigned. “… _this_ wasn’t supposed to happen, Poppy. You should have chosen someone else, someone way better than me, someone who would have been capable to make you satisfied and happy for the rest of your life. Our bond is built on mere lust, desire, instinct… and nothing else, nothing more, nothing deep enough to form a stable and healthy relationship. You should just find another mate, leave me alone.”.

The Princess’ arms immediately wrapped around the grey Troll’s waist, holding him protectively and cautiously in a solid grip, making sure not to hurt him or press against his minuscule baby bump too much. Hearing Branch’s silent gasp, she admitted what she was feeling, her decision: “I don’t care, I don’t care about it.” Poppy simply whispered, nuzzling his fluffy neck and not parting from the intimate hug. “No matter if it was the primordial lust that guided us that day, no matter if you don’t love me or don’t even stand me. You are my mate, nothing will ever change that, it would be totally useless even if I tried with all my will. And _this_ is our offspring, our blood, our work, our child. What happened in the last few days, our eternal union, I believe it happened for a good reason, Branch. I wanna try and know you better, completely, truly, for our sake and the kid’s. We’ll explain this to the others, together.”.

 

Branch watched his Princess’ elegant hand being offered to him with clear amazement in his light blue eyes, but the survivalist waited before accepting it and agreeing to her sweet, tempting terms. “Mating with me, choosing me as your partner and future King, raising an offspring with me… you decided to eat the forbidden fruit, do you know that, Poppy?”.  

The pink female laughed with sincere amusement, her beautiful and positive voice echoed inside the royal pod as she gave him the final answer, the only one the Omega really needed: “I know that I’ve eaten the forbidden fruit or whatever you call yourself, Branch. But to be frank, I feel like I’ve actually just taken the first bite of you, and at this point I can’t help myself: I wanna eat the whole thing, I wanna savor every single facet and trait of you. Because, after all…” Poppy smirked, taking Branch’s bigger and callous hand in hers and winking. “… if you’re a forbidden fruit, then I’m a sinner.”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, this is an old fic of mine, probably full of mistakes. :/ Oh well, I just wanted to post it here, hope you liked it.


End file.
